You and Me: Separating
by Moon Kitty 2005
Summary: [ONESHOT][part two in a threepart arc] Hilary leaves a note for Tyson, and when he reads it, it gets him to thinking... [onesided HilaryTyson] Please R & R...


**You and Me: Separating**

**Moon Kitty 2005**

**December 27th, 2005**

She had left me a note. When I woke one morning, I found discreetly taped to the side of my mailbox. It had my name on it, drawn in a small feminine scrawl, and, of course, I never got any mail besides from the BBA, so I hurried to open it.

However, when I began reading it, I found myself beginning to wish that I hadn't opened it at all.

_Tyson,_

_I regret to inform you that I will no longer be able to stay here in Japan. I apologize for not being able to come tell you face-to-face, but my family and I have been extremely busy packing. _

_We are moving to America. The chances that I will see you again are slim to none. Perhaps it is better that way. After all, you never cared much for me. It was always about those spinning tops. Perhaps Dragoon will be a better friend to you than I was. _

_But then again, I wasn't really a friend, was I? I was a cheerleader._

_Like I said, perhaps it is better this way. My father's job promotion came at the most opportune time. Why would I want to leave, you ask?_

_Because I love you._

_I know that that sounds foolish. If you were to love someone, you would want to stay by their side as long as you could. But that isn't the case in my situation. You see, in loving you, I was willing to support the entire Beyblade scene, and in loving you, I was willing to wait._

_But not anymore._

_As the weeks and months passed, I realized that you would never grow up. You would never listen to your heart. So I decided that one of us had to face reality. It's just sad that you couldn't join me._

_Goodbye,_

_Hilary_

After reading her letter, I had run to the phone, calling up every current and former team member of the Bladebreakers. They came over to my house, and I had asked them what to do.

This was Hilary we were talking about. Surely she wouldn't do something as irrational as move to America. But later, when I went to her house, I found a sign out front and everything was gone. I felt myself crumble inside.

But _why_?

Why did I care if she left? As I walked back home, feeling helpless, I told myself desperately that I cared because she was a friend. A really good friend.

A friend that was always there for me, at every battle, cheering me on with that bright, lopsided smile. Every match I won, she'd be there, celebrating and toasting along with the rest of the team, laughing that heart-stopping laugh.

As I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, I thought about her; simply about her. Her smile, her laugh, her smell, her hair... everything about her that was once there... something I had taken for granted and now... it was gone. Hell, after reading that letter, all I _could_ do was think about her.

I rummaged through my dresser drawer, looking desperately for the picture from last year's championship. As I pulled it out from behind a book, I smiled when I caught a glimpse of her smiling as Max pulled her into the wild party.

I remembered vaguely what she looked like that day. She had put her hair into barrettes for once, had worn a very pretty skirt and a tank top. She had looked very cute, and I remember not being able to summon up the courage to tell her.

Once again, I had taken her for granted.

Setting the picture aside, I crawled back to my bed, picked up the letter, and scanned over it again. It was a strange sensation. When I read that letter, I felt a tingling in the pit of my stomach and a stabbing pain in my heart.

I sighed, depressed, and glanced at the picture on the ground, running a finger over her figure under the smooth glass. Then it dawned on me. I was...

_Dear God, I am... I really am..._

"Grandpa!" I yelled, scrambling up from my position on the floor. "We need to go somewhere... now!"

Authoress Notes

Number 2 out of 3 posted now! Yay! I actually didn't think I'd get so far with this one... so review if you liked it or not. Check my profile for update information! Bye for now!


End file.
